Kakashi's Past
by bAbY-Dr3a
Summary: WHen Kakashi missuses Myaguka Sharingan and gets trapped in his own jutsu theres only one person who can save him. Will she save him? What is the reason Kakashi is the way he is? Kakashi/Sakura. It's a bit OOC
1. Damn It Kakashi!

**A/N: This is my first Kakashi/Sakura story so please be gentle. I know that the Mangekyou cant do what I have it do but for the story to work I have to. R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto aint mine. Its sad.**

"Tsunade what is it?!" I rushed into her office. It's not like her to send Shizune to my house when it's a Friday.

"Sakura, have you heard of the S-rank solo mission Kakashi was sent on?" No. What happened to him!?

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?!" I swear I will kick his sorry ass when I can.

"He… He preformed Mangekyou Sharingan when his chakra was too low and he was trapped in it."

Damn that man! I told him several times not to do that! Why won't anyone ever listen to me when it comes to Sharingan!

"How is that even possible? I thought it gives you control of your enemy's mind not you. He must have had some chakra or else Sharingan wouldn't have responded."

"That is correct, but when one doesn't have enough chakra to perform the Mangekyou genjutsu you will get trapped in it for trying. In addition the Sharingan eye isn't his, it responded differently than Sasuke's would. All in all, it backfired."

"Why do you need my help? You are better at medicine than I am sensei." _She's_ apprenticing _me_!

"That is partially true. In physical things I am stronger medic than you but, in mental stability, you are stronger by far. His body is stable but his mind is lost. Therefore I need _you_ to bring him back to us."

Tsunade wants me to use _that_ technique. Impossible. I _barely_ mastered it. She hasn't even _tried_ it.

"I cannot perform that technique. I don't know if I'm ready. What if I kill both of us?! I don't have the Sharingan to counter his, how am I supposed to help?"

"Sakura. You are emotionally attached to him in a way that I am not. The only way to really master that technique is to be determined to the fullest and be prepared to lose everything. Sasuke will give you Sharingan using the new technique I have been mastering."

Damn. Why is she always right. I would die for the pervert. Ugh. This sucks.

"Tsunade. If I perform it I will see everything that has happened to him. I will be literally present when all his secrets are reveled. I don't think that is what Kakashi wants that to happen."

"Whether he wants it or not, I do not care. I am not loosing such a capable shinobi to something that insignificant. Are you willing to perform it or not?"

"Tsunade, you knew the answer to that a while ago. Ugh. When am I scheduled to perform the procedure?"

"Right away, if that's possible. Your chakra level must be full. Naruto will give you some of his chakra as the procedure continues so that you won't be too weak to do it. Getting the Sharingan will drain you a bit."

"I haven't done anything involving chakra Tsunade. It's noon. My shift isn't till later and I train at night. You know this. Are you sure I'll need Naruto there?"

"No. You might not but he has the most chakra and also the most powerful chakra. Don't worry. I will make sure the brat doesn't bother your body while your gone."

"Ok. Thanks. I'm not gonna waste time. I gotta save Kakashi's old perverted ass so, can I go now?"

"You know he's only twenty six. You are only seven years behind him." Whatever. I don't have time for this. I gave her my look. The one that says _I-don't-have-the-time-for-your-bull-right-now_.

"Yes. Go. I'll catch up to you in a bit."

"Hai."

And I walked out.

How the hell could the old perv do something so _stupid_? He knows not to push himself. Grrrrrr. He is _really_ gonna owe me after this. Well if we get through it that is.

Sigh.

There's no point in dwelling in the negative. We will make it through. At least he will.

There's only one room where I can sense his chakra so I guessed that was his.

I walked into his room.

Oh. My. _God_. That can be Kakashi. He's barely breathing!

Damn. My eyes are getting watery. I will not cry. I gotta save his sorry ass. I don't have time for crying!

Ugh. So much for him being stable. Not only that but he's all bandaged up. He looks like he's gonna die any minute. Ugh.

_Ok. You have to analyze him completely. Head to toe_.

He's clearly in a dream state from the way that his eyes are moving. But it's not good. From what I can remember from reading, he's reliving everything that ever meant anything to him. That's clearly not anything _anyone_ would like to live through once, let alone _twice_.

God. He is _really_ gonna hear from me when he wakes up.

"He's stable. Don't worry. The state he's in makes him – and his body – believe that he's there. His shallow breathing is because of what he's dreaming of." I know that and I'm still reacting like this. It's ridiculous.

"Baa-Chan what are we – "

"Hn. Do – "

Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kakashi. They clearly have no clue as to what's going on.

"This is why I tell you not to use Mangekyou Sharingan when your chakra is depleted. He didn't listen to me and look what state he's in! Damn him!"

Now I'm crying. Great.

"Kakashi."

"Sensei." That's all both can say. Damn this all to hell! This shouldn't happen!

"Sakura. Sweetie, are you sure you can do this today?"

"Yeah Tsunade. Why the hell didn't you tell them about this! They need to approve that they will do it."

"Boys, listen and listen well. As Sakura said Kakashi used Myagukan Sharingan when his chakra level was too low and got trapped in his own jutsu. To make sure the procedure is safe for both of them she will need some of your Sharingan chakra Sasuke, and to counter act Kakashi's Sharingan. That will lower her chakra alone so Naruto, you will give her some of Kyuubi's chakra so that she can pull through and not get caught as well."

"Ok. Count me in."

"Hn."

Not even a complete sentence. Sigh. Whatever. I got other things to worry about.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Sakura, you know it will hurt giving you Sharingan. I'm not sure how long the Sharingan will stay on you but it will last for at least a day. I've never done this procedure so be patient with me and the pain."

"I am aware of everything. I trust you all with my life. I'm ready."

With this she put her glowing green hand on top of my eyes. I waited for a bit before it hit me.

My optic nerves were burning with the new, powerful chakra. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I have to pull through. Saving Kakashi is my priority. That might be worth this pain just by itself. I just hope this works. If I keep Sharingan great if I don't then whatever. I really couldn't care less right now.

Then another surge of pain ripped my eyes. With that my eyes started watering heavily.

_At least I'm not making any noises. That would be embarrassing_.

And it was all over. The pain was gone.

"There. Open your eyes now Sakura."

I did. The world was so much more focused. I can see _everything_.

Just to make sure there weren't any tears left I wiped my eyes.

"How the hell do you _deal_ with being able to see _everything_ Uchiha?"

"Hn. I just do." Egoistical bastard. Ugh. I'll deal with him later.

"Alright. I'm going to start the procedure and nobody can touch me unless it's Naruto giving me chakra. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Now for Kakashi. This is gonna be hard. I can do this though. It's not that hard… I hope.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that????Review review review! I hope its good. I wanna know!**

**- bAbY Dr3a  
**


	2. Into His Past

**A/N: I'm done writing this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it grew on me a bit. I hope you all like it! If you do I wouldn't mind knowing about it *****wink, wink*****

* * *

**

_Ok. Starting off I must place my chakra filled hand on his eyes._

Check, I still have Sharingan activated so I can fight his off.

* * *

When I reach his mind I am surrounded by red and black. Right. Now for my Sharingan. I activate it.

Nothing happens.

Shit.

I should have asked Sasuke how to activate Myaguka Sharingan. Damn. Now I gotta figure it out by myself. What a drag.

I try focusing my chakra to my eyes. That didn't work. So then I tried focusing my chakra to my hands and touched the ground to see if that changes the surroundings. Nothing.

_Damn. I don't have time for this!_

_**Try focusing all of your chakra to your eyes and let your emotions loose. That should work because Sharingan works off of motions. That much we both know.**_

_Your right. I'll try._

And I did. All of my anger, sadness, and frustration was sent let out and I concentrated on my eyes. It worked. The "space" I was in turned colors and I was met with the sight of a young Kakashi and a man who looked just like him but way older. They were in a house. Probably theirs by the looks of it.

_His father. I can tell where he gets his good looks from. Wow. He still wears his mask as a child. _

Sigh. Something's never change. I just hope he's punctual.

Then it hit me.

Kakashi was smiling. Really smiling. There were no hints of pain, guilt, or loss in his eyes. Both of his eyes were crinkled and he was so small. He was such an _adorable_ child.

"What _happened_ to you Kakashi?"

* * *

"_Dad? Will you help me train?" a smiling Kakashi asked._

"_Of course son. What do you need help on?" the older man asked. Clearly they _

"_Well my aim could use some help but I'd prefer you to teach me a jutsu. I don't really know that many."_

"_Haha. Alright, just don't get ahead of yourself. You are only eight."_

"_Aww. But I'll graduate the academy in two days! Come on! Please. Something somewhat hard!" _

I guess his father was his idol. I've never seen him this happy before. I don't want to know what happens to him. He clearly loves Kakashi. That must be the pain he's in all the time.

As if reading my thoughts the scenery changes.

* * *

Where a Kakashi and his dad once stood was an empty dark room. As I walk closer to get a better look I see his dad holding a knife to his heart.

"_I'm sorry Kakashi."_

Was all he said before he took his life. I wanted to take the knife out and heal him. But I couldn't. This is the past. I can't change it. As this happens, an about, twelve year old Kakashi walks in the room.

"_Dad?!"_

"_Dad!!"_

"_Dad don't go! Dad!"_

I want to hold him. Tell him it's going to be alright. Anything to make him stop crying. So I try to speak

"Kakashi. Kakashi can you hear me?"

As I said this he looks in my direction. But he can't see me. As if he felt my presence but that's it.

He was devastated. The way he's just there. So weak and vulnerable. I hate it. My eyes start watering. I can't help it.

Damn. I can't contact him. I shouldn't even be crying!

When I run out to him, the scene changes.

* * *

Now I am standing outside and sitting on a rock is the Yondaime but younger. He is quite the handsome fellow. Surrounding him is a fourteen year old Kakashi and Rin. Rin is apparently his teammate but by the way she's looking at him I can tell she wants more. Quite honestly I don't blame her. He is a handsome child. So she was on his gennin team. She became a pretty good medic-nin. Not anything overly great but pretty good. 

Suddenly another boy shows up panting.

"_Your late Obito. You are a full-fledged ninja, you're expected to follow the rules."_

Kakashi telling someone _else_ they are late! What the _fuck_? Has the world ended?

"_Yeah, I was on my way but a lady carrying a load asked me for directions –"_

"_That's a lie, isn't it?"_

"_That's enough Kakashi. Obito showed the lady which way to go and that's what's important. Right Obito?"_

"_Yeah. I carried her bags too!"_

So that's who he gets it from. Woe. Something really bad must have happened for him to change so drastically.

"_Those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum! Isn't that so sensei?!"_

_The Yondaime laughs._

This is probably what has Kakashi trapped. Great. He's too serious for a kid. Really. His father's suicide must be a lot to deal with though. I feel really bad for him. I guess this is why none of know about his past.

* * *

And the scene changes again. We are now in a secluded area of the forest.

"_You will destroy this bridge, which is used to transport supplies and reinforcements."_

Oh. That's right. They are in the third great shinobi war. That bridge destruction helps a lot if I remember correctly.

Sigh. Let's get on with it.

* * *

The scene changes once again.

Kakashi is charging with chidori. Apparently it's the first time he has because everyone is surprised. Heh. That _is_ pretty impressive for his age. Almost like rasengan and Naruto. It's expected from Kakashi though.

As he charges the rest of his team moves on. When Kakashi confronts the real threat the fourth jumps in and pushes them away at the last minute.

Why would he do that? Because Kakashi was too late and was going to be ripped apart if the fourth hadn't come. As it is he was hurt.

I wanted to go to him, heal him but Rin got there before me. I'm pretty sure her skills aren't that great because of where she put her hands. She should have put them right on the wound so it heals faster. Ugh. Whatever. She will have to do.

* * *

The scene changes.

It looks like battle just occurred. Obito is running.

"_Rin!"_

"_Obito. Don't go after her."_

"_What!?"_

So Kakashi doesn't want to make the same mistakes his father made. Sigh.

Obito starts walking away from Kakashi when he states something that amazes me.

"_Sure, a shinobi that breaks the rules and regulations is scum but, a shinobi that leaves their comrades behind, is worse than scum."_

I mean wow, right? No wonder Kakashi is so intent on having teamwork. He wants all of us to believe what Obito just said. To clear the guilt he has. Something obviously happens to him on this mission.

* * *

The scene changes once again.

Kakashi is running towards a figure that's probably gonna kill Obito.

"_Ka-Ka-Shi?"_

"_What? I couldn't leave a crybaby to save Rin?"_

"_But…"_

As Obito was about to say something the enemy disappears. He obviously isn't taking any chances.

"_Obito! Behind you!"_

But it was too late. Before Obito could get hurt Kakashi got in the way. That wasn't the smartest move.

"_Kakashi!"_

Obito's eyes started watering.

"_What? Don't tell me you got dirt in your eyes? I'm not dead. I just lost my left eye."_

So that's how he got the scar. He didn't have anyone to heal him so he had to make do with a bandage. Sigh.

"_That's it! I won't have my comrades protect me all the time! It's my turn to protect!"_

Right when he said this he turned around and stabed at air.

"_How could yo-"_

The bastard couldn't even get the scentence out before he died. Humph. Serves him right.

"_Obito! Your eyes!"_

"_Hu? Oh. I guess this is Sharingan. Wow. I can see __**everything**__. Even our chakra flow!"_

He gets it. It is crazy. You can literally see everything. Super cool though.

* * *

The scene changes again.

Now we're inside a cave looking thing with Rin tied up and a man next to her.

"_Rin's chakra is different. It's disturbed."_

"_They wasted no time in putting her under genjutsu."_

As Kakashi said this the other man turns around.

"_I guess the other guys really are incompetent. Ill just have to finish you brats off myself."_

"_Watch out Obito. This guy is fast."_

"_Hai."_

And they start fighting. As Kakashi said he is fast but the Sharingan catches everything. I could see all of their movements clearly so Obito was a real advantage for them.

Once they killed him, they ran towards Rin.

"_Kai!" Kakashi wasted no time releasing her from the genjutsu._

"_Obito! Kakashi!" Rin exclaimed._

"_You really are brats!"_

The man was clearly not dead. Once he was out he made the cave, cave in.

"_Run!"

* * *

_

And the scene changes.

"_Kakashi. Rin. Are you guys ok?" a weak voice asks._

"_OBITO!"_

Oh. My. God.

Obito was crushed. Well his entire right side was for that matter.

Kakashi ran toward his comrade and tried to push the boulder off of him.

"_Kakashi. It's no use. I'm gonna die anyway. My entire right side is crushed. I can't even feel anything."_

"_This is all my fault! If I listened to you in the first place this wouldn't have happened!"_

"_Kakashi don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."_

"_So what if I'm Capitan. So what if I made jonin?"_

"_Oh yeah. I forgot. I was thinking about a present to give you."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't worry. It's not useless baggage. I'm going to give you my Sharingan."_

So that's how he got Sharingan. Poor Kakashi. He's still crying.

Wait. No he's not. Whos crying?

I turn around and I see another Kakashi. He's down on the ground crying. He obviously doesn't belong in this scene. He looks like he did a couple weeks ago.

"Kakashi?"

He looks up at me. His face is completely showing. Damn. He is really sexy. Even crying.

"Kakashi. Come on. We have to go. We're all waiting for you to wake up."

"This is all my fault. My father's death. Obito's death. Everything."

"No. Kakashi listen to me. Just once, _please_ listen to me. None of this is your fault!"

As I say this I get closer to him so I could comfort him better. He can't really believe that! It's absurd!

"Yes it is! I neglected you as a student Sakura just so I could get rid of the guilt! Naruto and Sasuke are just like me and Obito were. Don't you get it?! I'm a horrible person!"

That's it.

I grabbed him and I smacked him. Not too hard I don't want to break him. Not yet, that is.

"Snap out of it Kakashi! You are not a bad person! I couldn't have asked for a better sensei _and_ friend."

"Sakura. It's not only that but I also fell in _love_ with you! My own student! That's so wrong! It breaks all the rules there are!"

Oh. My. God. He _what_!?

He probably thinks I'm not real. That's why he's telling me this. He would never say such things in his right mind. Even if they _are_ true.

"Kakashi, listen to me. You are a good person. Here, take my hand. Please. I'll show you."

As I said this he grabs my hand. When he does I look him right in the eye with my Sharingan.

The scene changes.

* * *

Finally we're home.

"Sakura? Are you back?"

"Yeah Tsunade. We are both back."

"Kakashi. Can you hear me?"

He moans. He is here. He did react.

"S-Sakura?"

"Hey. See, I told you we were all waiting for you to wake up."

Just by the way his eyes opened up completely I could tell he didn't expect that.

"You- You were _real!?_"

"Yeah. What did you think?"

Haha. His eyes are as big as dinner plates. He defiantly didn't want to tell me what he did.

"Uum. Can I talk to you in private please?"

Wow. I never expected him to be the shy type. Well first he can have a piece of my mind before we talk about anything he wants to talk about.

"Can you guys give us some privacy please? Ill give you a report when we're done Tsunade. Don't worry."

"Yeah. Ok Sakura. Come on brats. Give 'em some space."

* * *

Once they all left I turned to Kakashi.

"How _DARE_ you even _think_ about using the Sharingan when your chakra is depleted!!! How many times have I said _NOT_ to!! Were you _TRYING_ to kill yourself!! Because of this I had to _save_ your sorry ass!!"

Damn. I had no clue I could yell that loud.

"Do you have _any idea_ how much you scared me? Don't do that _ever_ again! You understand!?"

I said this in a softer tone. There's no point in making him deaf.

Hu. At some point he took off his mask. I wonder why?

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He responded sheepishly.

"Humph. You should be."

"Why did you take off your mask?" I had to ask.

"Oh. Because it's easier for me to breathe without it on right now."

Oh. Sigh. Now to what he wanted to talk about.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He blushed. My god, he is sexy when he does that.

"You were real. I mean like, I really told you everything?"

Oh. That.

"By everything you mean about your dad and Obito?"

He sighed.

"No. I mean that…" – another sigh – "How I felt about you."

So he meant it. He really does look at me the way I look at him. Sigh. That's good.

"Yeah."

It was all I could say, I was so happy.

"I didn't mean – I mean like, I didn't want – "

I put my finger on his mouth.

"You really shouldn't worry about things like that Kakashi. They are gonna make you all wrinkle-ly."

"Wha -"

And I kissed him. At that moment I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that he was my sensei. I stopped caring about what the others would say. I just kissed him the way I wanted to kiss him for a while now.

Obviously he was shocked. I don't blame him. But once he responded he _really_ responded. He kissed me back like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed me and pulled me down on him. His tongue licking my bottom lip for entrance, which I granted, was amazing. He is amazing. God how I love this man.

When he pulled away I was sad. I'm not gonna lie. I like the feeling of his lips on mine. They belong there.

"What about Sasuke?" God. He really needs a wake-up call.

"Who's Sasuke?"

I'm guessing that was all the encouragement he needed because the next thing i know he kisses me. Good. I'm really not done kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a short story but I like it. I know the scenes aren't completely like the real ones (in the Naruto Shippuden episodes) but I had to make them go with the story.**

**Please let me know it you liked it, or if you didn't. I love to know what people think.**

**bAbY Dr3a **


End file.
